Team 1!
by Emi Marie Uchiha
Summary: What if Aimee didn't leave the village when she was 3? What if she stayed, and she saw the clan massacre with her brother? Would she follow the same steps as her brother or go her own way?


"Aimee Uchiha!" I hear Iruka-sensei call my name. I look up from drawing and he points me to come forward. I go up infront of the class.

"Transform into me" He tells me. I nod doing the required hand signs "Henge No Jutsu!" I transform into him. "Awesome!" Wow, I even sound like him! "Great job, Aimee!" He smiles at me and I undo the jutsu.

"Now, Shadow Clone!" He looks at me. I do the required hand signs "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" I make not one, but two clones. More than needed, but it's ok to show off a little.

"Great job" I head back to my seat.

Everyone else gets tested and the graduation starts. "Great Job!" My friend, Yohano, congratulated me.

Yohano Nara, I have to admit, he is sorta cute, but not my type at all. He's an awesome friend though.

"Thanks!" I give him a hug. "I hope we are on the same team" He cheers "Yeah! That'll be fun" I smile and my other friend, Tanka, comes over.

Tanka Inuzuka, a very calm and mellow guy. Though, when you are crying, he's the guy you need to talk to. He may be dumb... but, he's a great friend to talk to. He's Kiba's older brother and loves pranks!

"Hey! Great job!" He smiles at me. He gives me a high five.

* * *

"Team One; Yohano Nara, Tanka Inuzuka, And Aimee Uchiha" Iruka-Sensei calls out our names. We all look at each other and smile.

_With two of my best friends, this should go well!_

Iruka calls out the rest of the teams and we have a break before we meet up.

I decide to go to Tanka's house. "Hey Aimee!" Kiba greets me. "Hey Kiba! How are you?" I ask him. "Great! I got a new pet today! His name is Akamaru!" He holds up his new pup to me. I grab him, holding him, and he barks at me. I laugh, handing the dog back to Kiba. "Is your older brother home?" I ask Kiba. "Tanka! Your girlfriend is here!" Kiba calls out.

I resist the urge to punch him "She isn't my girlfriend!""He isn't my boyfriend!" Me and Tank both yell, yet Kiba laughs. He waltz off somewhere else, leaving me and Tanka alone.

"Hey Tanka" I smile at him. "Hey. So, How's your brothers doing?" and with that questions, my smile turns to a frown. He puts his hand on my shoulder "Is something wrong?" I nod.

"Itachi" I whisper and I cry. "and Sasuke has became more... depressed since that happened. I try to get him and Naruto to play together, since I know Naruto has felt somewhat similar pain that Sasuke is feeling. But, Sasuke refuses to be friends with anybody and is now training like crazy!" I explain.

"oh yeah... the recent..." His voice trails off and I laugh "You can be so dumb sometimes. I just wish Sasuke would find some friends to get his mind off of Itachi" Then... I got an idea. "I have an idea. I'll see you later, tanka!" I run off and I try to find Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!" I call him over and he is actually smiling for once. "yes Aimee?" "C'mon! I'm going to have to bring you to my brother. He'll enjoy that. You both need a friend, so lets go."

We walk to my house (or mansion...) and I find Sasuke training out back. "Sasuke, that's enough training. You'll hurt yourself if you train too much" I remind him and he looks back at me. "I don't need any-""Sasuke, you need a friend to get your mind off of Itachi. And Naruto needs a friend, So please?" I cut him off. "Fine..." He walks over to Naruto. "hello dobe" Sasuke smirks. "DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yells back and I laugh.

* * *

It's about time for my team to meet up so I run to the room we have to meet at. I already see my two friends in the room. "Hey Yahano, Tanka" I wave to them and I sit down.

As usual, Tanka is up to his normal pranks. He puts an eraser between the door and the wall. "If our jounin team leader falls for that, I don't think he or she will be an actual Jounin" I laugh and Yahano nods in agreement. "It'll be funny, though!" Tanka laughs at the thought. I laugh along and he sits down next to me.

Soon enough, the door opens to...


End file.
